degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Aislinn Paul
Aislinn Claire Paul was born on March 5, 1994 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She is currently 17 years old and is best known as the role of Clare Edwards on Degrassi: The Next Generation. She takes jazz, modern, hip hop, and ballet, at "Etobicoke School of the Arts" in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Aislinn can speak French fluently. From some of her photos, it seems that she likes "The Beatles". ''In an interview, she had said that her best friend on set is Jordan Todosey, who plays Adam Torres. She is Agnostic, unlike her character who is Christian. She has mentioned on her Twitter that her celebrity crush is Logan Lerman (from the Percy Jackson film). In the theater, she played the role of Gretle in The Sound of Music. She also starred in the film, "''Finn on the Fly", where she played Chloe. She has been on television shows other than Degrassi, such as "Candles on Bay Street", "'Do or Die", "Wild Card", "Betrayed", "In a Heartbeat", ''"Tell Me You Love Me", and "Doc".She has done theater, voice over, commercials, radio, and television. She played the sister of two of her Degrassi cast members in her earlier works'',''Jamie Johnston in Wild Card and Munro Chambers in "Murder in the Hamptons". She played Beth Allen, along with another Degrassi co-star, Melinda Shankar (who plays Alli Bhandari) in "Harriet the Spy". In Degrassi: The Next Generation, she was a recurring minor character in seasons 6-7, becoming a regular character in season 8 up to the present. Her character, Clare, is a "good girl", and is in the new gifted program at Degrassi Community School. She is Darcy Edwards' little sister. As the show has progressed her character has become more confident and comfortable with who she is. Like most of the Degrassi cast, she has a twitter. http://twitter.com/aislinnpaul Trivia﻿ -Aislinn has been in three movies with Degrassi cast members Tumblr lezaka0ARe1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgja6xVWLZ1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg Tumblr lgj6glxIhC1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg tumblr_lekofaquRI1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg|Doing work tumblr_lgj421SBsb1qcpwsjo1_500.JPG tumblr_lgj1m1TRIz1qcpwsjo1_500.JPG EliandClare.jpg|Munro and Aislinn on-set tumblr_lgj4ch5cYq1qcpwsjo1_500.JPG tumblr_lgj1ctd1wh1qcpwsjo1_500.JPG Aislinn&Luke.jpg|Aislinn with Degrassi costar Luke Bilyk tumblr_lemnwyUGCr1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lf732spk5F1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9w92e278d1qdg8qzo1_500we.jpg|Luke, Jordy, Aislinn and Munro 27421 574510586 4846 n.jpg|link=Jordan Todosey and Aislinn Paul Munro and Aislinn behind the scenes.jpg|Aislinn and Munro behind the scenes behind the scenes degrassi-episode-16.jpg|Jordy, Luke, Munro and Aislinn behind the scenes of MBIAC tumblr_ktj5vlR7pC1qarufqo1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Melinda OldphotoshootAIS.jpg tumblr_l8rflo6mMI1qdoiato1_400.png AisPaul.jpg aislinn paul!.jpg aislinn!.jpg tumblr_l7oh33guca1qdoiato1_400.png tumblr_l7qbqln2p01qdoiato1_400.jpg|Jordan, Aislinn and Samantha Aislinn and jessica mmva 2010.jpg tumblr_lb4kn0Ti4D1qdg8qzo1_400.jpg tumblr_l745j8PF0E1qcy5tao1_500.jpg|Degrassi Cast in Wonderland 14wx7y1.jpg|Aislinn and Charlotte in Wonderland 46842 478805602288 135519732288 6655705 1565162 n.jpg 41099 111295822258929 100001355343504 74061 5977762 n.jpg|Aislinn and Degrassi cast at the airport 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 41039 479060757288 135519732288 6664156 8051330 n.jpg 47735 478809867288 135519732288 6655794 7437279 n.jpg tumblr_l9hpszRxs61qby9j1o1_400.jpg tumblr_l9oqx65LiK1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Aislinn styling Jessica's hair tumblr_l9kpqq3Tna1qdoiato1_400.png JordyAis.jpg Jordy,Charlotte,Alicia,Annie,Sam,Jess,Aislinn,Jajube.JPG|Degrassi girls in India aislinnmunro.jpg|Munro and Aislinn in India Degrassicast.jpg tumblr_l8q5q3Cwup1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_la5mp1bXEH1qdg8qzo1_400.png 46469_479137192288_135519732288_6666687_1034204_n.jpg Tumblr lag7pdv5fo1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_l9o09or4yi1qdoiato1_400.png Tumblr l8wsucGqG51qzwiffo1 500.jpg|Munro, Aislinn and James tumblr_la41521tFU1qcn71uo1_400.png 160324995-3bfcda7a2b7c995161b89b493164dddf_4c8bcaa8-scaled.jpg|Sam, Aislinn & Daniel @ Meet&Greet tumblr_l9moejr6Mz1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8x5609fMu1qd8zpto1_500.jpg tumblr_lcq7b7jtkp1qdoiato1_500.jpg|Aislinn Paul and friends tumblr_lcrlhfCpGu1qdoiato1_500.jpg|Aislinn and friends again tumblr_lbe7m2qfun1qdjirko1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Argiris at wrap party tumblr_lc5ihgNNpr1qcuqx0o1_500.jpg|Aislinn paul Teennick promo tumblr_lcemtkbeEU1qefwngo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbw2bpGP391qbuppn.jpg 300x526-degrassi-aislinn-paul-2010.jpg|Aislinn Paul 282px-Wonderland1.jpg|Aislinn,Munro,AJ,Jordy,Annie,Samantha @ wonderland tumblr_lbl709wz9V1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg|Melinda,Aislinn, and Samantha tumblr_lcpx40PEnl1qewbfj.jpg|Aislinn and Charlotte tumblr_lbr0qqkHeq1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_lbweh7TLQz1qe9zxko1_500.jpg|On set tumblr_lcgugxH8vL1qdozxbo1_500.jpg|Aislinn and Charlotte hug in India tumblr_lcpx6t3BDh1qewbfj.jpg|Jessica Tyler and Aislinn Paul @ Wrap Party tumblr_lcpx8eKHzh1qewbfj.jpg|Charlotte and Aislinn tumblr_l9j3sxpHWd1qcn71uo1_500.JPG tumblr_l9j4djza581qdleo6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcf33ntjs21qeegx8o1_500.jpg|Young Aislinn Paul tumblr_lcpx30fVER1qewbfj.jpg|Aislinn and Jordy @ Wrap Party Tumblr lag0ql4ub91qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lacp8ufLqr1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lagtpyPovs1qdvkoyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lajo6sWgIc1qd7z8xo1 400.jpg|Aislinn and Munro on-set of Degrassi mini Tumblr lanqc6rVC91qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lao1hwCw6c1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb6dxk0TRK1qd2y5y.jpg Tumblr lagtfiOujI1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg tumblr_ld2xv38tCH1qdoiato1_500.jpg|Cheerleader Aislinn tumblr_ld1j7pe3YP1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_l7wc7soEWT1qdug52o1_500.jpg tumblr_l9j4m3tBma1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9j60ombpM1qbyvbvo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8vhhwWZnb1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_l8ehe3EREl1qd12f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8m1bmcfzU1qaud9jo1_500.jpg tumblr_l8nepvaWdI1qdu4fro1_500.jpg tumblr_l7xdqliH7X1qd7rw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_l8m56hHrD31qd12f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldyj7fFTpZ1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldyix9SSaM1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldyabmaHQJ1qelcd3o1_500.jpg tumblr_ldu3jj1rzB1qfrnb2o1_500.jpg tumblr_le9rtnTT8U1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9q19iNHj1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9phvuPml1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_le9p2dEVyQ1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg|SHES NOT FAT! tumblr_le7qy5CnpX1qdoiato1_500.jpg tumblr_leir6deuvd1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_leiq6nYTaT1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_legt5fPoZk1qf5z8ko1_500.jpg tumblr_leiqecMl531qblgmm.jpg tumblr_led7df4Z8J1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg Tumblr lekn1oopqB1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg tumblr_lekn88SqK81qcpwsjo1_500.jpg Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg 9..png|Aislinn and Luke Tumblr legt8hNJFw1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr levz3umMtz1qg9xndo1 500.jpg Tumblr lew3u56AjY1qfhh12o1 500.jpg Tumblr lezka6nMkG1qdg8qzo1 400.jpg 76799 124033254325015 100001550241180 153289 7011345 n.jpg|Jordan and Aislinn Jennifer-stone-harriet-spy-stills05.jpg MV5BMjA0OTYwODA5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDI5NjkwMw@@-1._V1._SY314_CR46,0,214,314_.jpg Tumblr ldquxqdBLS1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lckz2dTRDs1qelcd3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lfnw9uDUyz1qdvseko1 500.png Aislinn P..png tumblr_l85bfogni11qd7lgdo1_500.jpg Degrassi_Season_9.jpg|she looks so pretty! 168083 106427689432798 100001967030243 47564 3882676 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg Tumblr l8d0bnScmi1qbyvbvo1 500.png Tumblr l8m0lpb6IQ1qb2h13o1 500.png Tumblr l8m6buOAo41qd12f0o1 500.jpg 180139 107657152642602 100001949546077 61119 6964277 n.jpg Tumblr lfyo5zaIzJ1qcpwsjo1 500.jpg tumblr_l852del7sd1qbyvbvo1_500.png Securedownload.jpg Securedownload2.jpg imagesCAD21O2C.jpg Tumblr l8o4h5xTBs1qdoiato1 400.png 180812 112494342160338 100001993190866 97579 908404 n.jpg Tumblr le3siyqinK1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld2xnolLoG1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr ld2s8gP9cY1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr lak9zuRnEI1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9mkudrZyS1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9izx7HxpB1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l9b8pcvZUU1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8x0lnakGs1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rw2loxYC1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rqc7b5nD1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rgmrFAp01qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8o900E6eY1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8rfb59JuC1qdoiato1 400.png|Baby Aislinn! Tumblr l8ke7xf94I1qdoiato1 400.png Tumblr l8jvsehRCp1qdoiato1 400.png 183201 113179475423028 100001929295680 101426 7760960 n.jpg Tumblr lezxtlbPCA1qeegx8o1 500.png Tumblr lgtdeegmne1qeegx8o1 500.png 184216 113336855407303 100001929680285 102232 3264921 n.jpg Dfnof.jpg Zs.jpg 180855 113336532074002 100001929680285 102220 7891838 n.jpg tumblr_lgjb1zaufE1qcpwsjo1_400.jpg tumblr_lgj0v4NLvg1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg bgvhhj.jpg tumblr_lgj13zNqsZ1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgj2v17BFv1qcpwsjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lhgd8h30311qelluno1_500.jpg Tumblr lhkf2825iy1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Photo on 2011-03-07 at 11 32 4.jpg tumblr_lhhvsuWdXi1qdvkoyo1_500.png tumblr_li2gq3pCcP1qhj4l5o1_500.jpg tumblr_li2ffakA521qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_libp7iZ6QG1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lisghkwsPY1qej2r9.jpg tumblr_lisg5bSc3e1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 368px-Tumblr_ld2xv38tCH1qdoiato1_500.jpg 556px-Qozyj.jpg Munro+Chambers+Nickelodeon+24th+Annual+Kids+B7Xg40jnqqTl.jpg tumblr_lj258e4BHU1qcptp7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj18v5OGL21qdg8qzo1_400.jpg tumblr_lj19e3a3xb1qdg8qzo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj1wld7Z6v1qdzul7o1_400.jpg tumblr_lj1twlgK731qdg8qzo1_500.jpg Tumblr lj2u43lC381qd12f0o1 400.jpg tumblr_lj1tmgdtkI1qg7eafo1_400.jpg tumblr_lj1oc0XXYG1qcn71uo1_400.jpg 269063875.jpg tumblr_lj3v9tCKAL1qe5i8b.jpg tumblr_lj5d8ipM5Z1qf5z8ko1_500.jpg Aislinn beatles.jpg tumblr_lj72khOCRf1qam82io1_500.jpg tumblr_lj72xdqpFi1qbjuk9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj75fr4zdO1qdozxbo1_500.png tumblr_lj75u2P3YV1qdozxbo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj7kn2YnOQ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj7p7sp4ZT1qgrs1zo1_500.png tumblr_lj74rxaUcW1qc2c5jo1_500.png tumblr_lj7k32dNo91qdq7ua.jpg tumblr_lj731jEjFx1qduftjo1_500.jpg tumblr_lj7217QvMJ1qhgykio1_500.jpg tumblr_lj722jsH0E1qhgykio1_500.jpg tumblr_lj769zoVsw1qd12f0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lj76j0iMG31qd12f0o1_500.jpg Tumblr ljqbm7zIE71qilq9eo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ljq3dmr3cs1qim9cho1 250.jpg Tumblr ljqevchBvw1qilq9eo1 400.jpg Tumblr ljq37gqhwx1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljq23emOwj1qbjz9do1 500.png Tumblr ljq23vuWgG1qdi3ybo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljq2m9Wcn31qdi3ybo1 500.jpg 217124 180040922047373 100001243982952 544603 3029873 n.jpg 278225264.jpg 264ovfb.gif Aislinn Paul on Halloween.jpg Category:Canadian Category:Caucasian Category:Degrassi Category:Disney Actors/Actress Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Actress Category:Female Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: In Too Deep Category:Females